Faith
by Xerxes Glace Hydro
Summary: Yuusei believes in God more than he does in Jack. Jack thinks it's senseless, but can't help but feel a minute pang of envy. AU, set in the past, featuring satori!Jack. Now with a Part Two, focusing on present Jack and Crow. Rated T for language and character death, mostly.
1. Faith

**Before you read, in case you aren't sure what it is:**

**satori - a youkai in Japanese folklore said to read people's thoughts (while they often resemble an ape more than a human, the satori in this story looks to be a relatively normal human boy, save for a single detail)**

**This is kind of important. Now have fun reading.**

Faith.

To the satori, it was a ridiculous and stupid idea. To willingly give every ounce of your trust to a nonexistent, "divine" being was utterly absurd. He was a god, a real, _true_ god, and yet no one worshipped him. Which was most likely for the better; he never exactly favoured the idea of large masses of mortals depending on him every minute of their lives to make sure that everything was _perfect_. Perfect was just as fake as faith.

This was exactly why he was only able to restrain himself from hurling a chair at the other boy when he asked about where his faith belonged by gripping his nightgown.

"Well, Jack?" the boy spoke up once more. "Do you believe in God?"

The satori glared with the third eye embedded in his external heart. "If you're referring as to whether or not I know it exists, then yes, I do. However, I dare not submit my will and beliefs to it." The bandages concealing his void eye sockets suddenly felt tight. He wasn't sure why, but they were beginning to give him a headache.

"You know, Jack, if you don't believe in God, then you'll go to Hell. Did you know that?" the boy interrogated.

"I was _born_ in Hell, boy," the youkai snapped.

The younger male pouted, his cobalt eyes glittering with anger, "Then I guess you really are damned, huh?"

Jack did not respond; his eye, however, did radiate a soft pink-coloured light. The chair next to him floated a couple centimeters off the ground, then, in a matter of seconds, flew out the window, breaking upon impact with the ground from such a violent drop.

"You've no likelihood of, in any way, unraveling the enigma of complexity that is a satori's mind, Yuusei," Jack murmured faintly, and he crawled into his bed. Yuusei quickly left, having felt a sudden burst of...sadness? Had he felt Jack's sadness? He almost instantly came upon Crow in the hallway.

"Crow, Jack's upset," Yuusei said. Crow gasped.

"He's never upset!" the redhead cried.

"Exactly!"

"Well, leave him alone," Crow stated. "He can deal with it on his own." The redhead walked on down the stairs, and out the door.

Yuusei couldn't help but wonder if Jack was troubled over the blue-eyed boy's lack of faith in him. He had said some rather cruel things to the satori. _Maybe it was because I compared him to God,_ he wondered. He decided to go back to Jack's room and apologize, figuring that he should at least try to do the right thing. He knocked on the door; Yuusei cracked it open when he received no response.

The boy screamed and ran out of the orphanage as a knife flew toward him and pierced the wall behind him.

**This was completely pointless. But it was fun.  
**

**In all honesty, this was me saying, "What if Jack were both a satori and a god, but he only showed it as a kid?"**

**I'm not really sure.**


	2. Part Two

**Whoa there's a part 2. This was not planned. Enjoy anyway.**

_Poke._

"Jack."

_Poke, poke._

"Hey, Jack."

_Poke poke poke._

"Oh _Jack_~!"

_Poke poke poke poke-_

Jack intercepted the pencil before it could touch his shoulder again, and placed it in front of him on the windowsill. He turned his head away from the storm outside the garage, and glared at the man to his right.

"What, Crow?" he hissed. "What do you want?"

"Do you believe in God yet?"

"Oh, fuck..."

"What?" Crow seemed a little puzzled. "It was just a question."

"A question that I answered thirteen years ago," Jack muttered. "I know it exists, but I do not dare put my faith in it. What part of that do you have difficulty comprehending?"

"The part where you think that you're a god," the redhead crossed his arms, "that's what."

"Believe it, dammit."

"You're not a god!" Crow retorted.

"Yes, I am, Crow," Jack responded. "I would know if I were or were not a god. And I am fully aware that I am, in fact, a god."

"Of what?"

"Hell."

"Explains a lot, if you weren't lying."

Jack huffed. "You know, if you weren't going to believe me in the first place, then why bother talking to me about this? Why don't you just leave?"

"That's probably a good idea," Crow mused. He paused, and snapped his fingers. "I know. I'll prove it to you that you're not a god."

"How will you-"

The blonde was cut off as a set of fingers laced themselves through his hair, and threw his head back into the window, the glass shattering from the force of impact. Crow forced his hand down, then upwards, leading Jack along with it. The glass shards attached to the frame pierced Jack's skin, soaking his hair and the back of his clothes in red. Crow forced the bloody duelist onto the ground, wiping his hands off of his pants.

"Gods don't bleed," he said simply, and walked away, abandoning Jack on the floor, who was clutching his injuries. The man cursed under his breath. He _was_ a god, he really was. He knew that. But, because no one believed in him, and because many people didn't find his words convincing, there was no faith offered to him. Thirteen years ago, that wouldn't have mattered to Jack. Now, however, he was staring at his scarlet hands, coughing weakly.

"Gods _do_ bleed..." he struggled to murmur. "Gods bleed, just like you pathetic humans... Gods perish, gods weep, gods rejoice, just like you."

The blonde collapsed onto the scattered glass shards on the floor, staring up at a blackening ceiling. A fading world.

"However...we cannot live without faith..."

**Guys, Jack just died because no one believed that he was a god. See what doubt does? It kills people. I hope you guys are happy.**

**I swear I won't continue this again.**


End file.
